Les Plaines Dorées
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: L'Eclipse a été détruite, réduisant à néant les sombres projet du Rogue venu du Futur. Suite à sa défaite contre Natsu, il se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, bien loin de l'époque dangereuse qu'il venait de quitter. Quelles sont ces voix qui résonnent dans la plaine ? Label SPPS


Ce jour-là, une douce chaleur estivale baignait la plaine, réchauffant la peau du brun qui dormait toujours. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, et aucun chant d'oiseau ne venait rompre le silence ambiant, sans que cela ne retirât rien au charme de l'endroit. Lorsqu'enfin vint pour lui le moment de se réveiller, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, tiré du sommeil par les chatouilles des brins d'herbe devenus trop grands.

Se redressant en position assise pour observer les alentours, Rogue passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant si longs qu'ils lui descendaient bas dans le dos, bien que soigneusement attachés en une queue de cheval. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de leur double couleur, symbole du péché qu'il avait commis il y avait déjà plusieurs années de cela.

Ebloui par la lumière éclatante, il ferma de nouveau les paupières, se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver au milieu d'un tel paysage. Autour de lui, tout était calme et chaque élément composant la plaine dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait dégager une lumière scintillante.

Le problème étant que justement, cela faisait bien des années qu'il avait quitté le chemin de la lumière…

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait beau déployer, les derniers souvenirs qu'il parvenait à se remémorer ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans ces plaines. Il revoyait encore Natsu lui parler de Frosch, d'espoir et de ce monde qu'il allait détruire. Mais peu lui importait… Son monde, lui, était déjà détruit depuis six longues années, depuis que son Exceed avait perdu la vie, le laissant seul avec sa haine, son chagrin, et ses Ténèbres.

Oubliant son chat, il était retourné dans son passé afin de se créer un avenir meilleur, où Acnologia n'aurait pas pris le contrôle, où lui-même contrôlerait ces dix mille dragons qui auraient dû revenir si Lucy Heartfilia n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait également eu l'espoir fou que Frosch reviendrait le voir, qu'elle continuerait à vivre. Et l'espoir encore plus fou de détruire le roi des dragons, la source de tous les maux. Il aurait été le roi.

Mais Natsu, ce même Natsu qui n'avait pas su contrer le mage ayant été Dragon Slayer des siècles plus tôt, était parvenu à annihiler le peu d'espoir qu'il était venu chercher, le peu de lumière qui avait éclairé ses ténèbres, quand bien même cette lumière fût-elle teintée de folie.

Toutefois, Rogue se sentait différent.

Avec mépris et amertume, il s'était vu sept ans plus tôt, luttant contre lui-même, au propre comme au figuré. Avec nostalgie, il s'était vu protéger Fro… Et avec envie, il s'était vu rire et espérer, en compagnie de Sting.

Pour lui, cependant, cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue, il était le mélange parfait de Ténèbres et de Lumière, un puissant mage capable de faire chuter le roi dragon !...

Au regard de la lumière dans laquelle il baignait, cette ère-ci aussi avait pris fin. Lui-même n'entendait plus la voix de son ombre, il ne sentait même plus le côté droit de son corps le tirailler, le tenter au vice.

\- Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fous là à rêvasser ? railla une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

L'intéressé se retourna aussitôt et ne put s'empêcher de porter une nouvelle fois la main à ses cheveux comme pour se rassurer quant à la réalité de la situation. Toujours blancs.

\- Sting ?! s'étonna-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds dans une posture défensive. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai tué ! gronda Rogue, frôlant l'hystérie, un état d'esprit qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des lustres.

Où étaient donc passés cette assurance et ce sang-froid qu'il avait fait siens ?

Face à lui, le blond grimaça effroyablement.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué. J'ai toujours pas compris comment tu y étais arrivé, d'ailleurs, laissa-t-il échapper avec une pointe d'amertume.

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le brun, un sourire en coin éclaira bientôt le visage de l'ancien Dragon Slayer de la Lumière.

\- Même pas foutu de te servir correctement de ma magie, avec ça ! se moqua-t-il se nouveau avant de se rapprocher de son meurtrier et de lui tendre la main. Content de te revoir, Rogue.

Sting était toujours aussi jeune que la dernière fois où Rogue l'avait vu en vie. Il portait également les mêmes vêtements, et son caractère enjoué n'avait en rien changé, c'était comme si tout pouvait recommencer à partir de ce moment, comme si l'erreur qu'il avait commise pouvait être réparée.

A un détail près.

Frosch était morte, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, pas même un Sting factice, sans doute inventé par son subconscient dans un quelconque délire hallucinatoire. Bientôt, il allait se réveiller d'une humeur massacrante, comme à son habitude, et Shadow lui murmurerait des idées lugubres dont il se délecterait avec un plaisir sadique.

Du revers de la main, il balaya rageusement celle tendue par celui qui avait été son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de se raccrocher à ces illusions, depuis le temps qu'il en cauchemardait chaque nuit, il avait appris à les ignorer.

Sting, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, encore ? soupira-t-il lourdement, réprobateur. Tu comptes agir comme ça longtemps ? insista le blond.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir qui l'aurait fait reculer s'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude depuis que Frosch était morte.

Puis brusquement, Sting sourit, avant de se mettre à rire franchement, un rire léger, libérateur. C'est alors que le brun entendit une conversation qui le mit littéralement à genoux. Il fixa la bute devant lui, incrédule, presque effrayé.

\- Rogue ! cria la petite créature en fonçant vers lui.

A côté, près de Sting se tenait maintenant Lector, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Le chat brun venait de ramener Frosch qui s'était, d'après ses dires, une nouvelle fois perdue en chassant un papillon.

\- Rogue a beaucoup manqué à Fro ! déclara le chat en costume de grenouille.

Tremblant, le mage ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras, presque convulsivement. Six ans qu'il regrettait sa mort, six ans qu'elle lui manquait… Et six longues années qu'il la décevait.

A cette pensée, Rogue se résolut à la reposer. Il contempla son sourire innocent et les larmes qui embuaient peu à peu ses yeux, et se sentit aussitôt honteux. Il porta un regard à ses mains souillées par le sang et releva les yeux vers Sting, celui par qui tout avait commencé.

Après quelques secondes ainsi, il se redressa complètement pour leur adresser un regard et partir dans la direction opposée. Une chose était sûre : tout ça n'était que trop réel, les rêves tels qu'il en faisait habituellement n'étaient pas aussi précis, et surtout, _surtout_, dans ses rêves, Sting et Frosch ne cessaient de le faire culpabiliser, de l'accuser – à juste titre dans le cas du blond – de leur mort.

\- Rogue ! hurla désespérément l'Exceed vert.

Il ne se retourna pas, pas plus que quand Sting lui ordonna de revenir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui décoche un coup de poing qui le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres.

\- T'avises pas de la faire encore pleurer ! cracha-t-il, furieux. Ca fait des années qu'on t'attend !

\- Je vous ai tués ! répliqua l'autre, hors de lui et coupable.

Selon lui, il ne méritait même pas de se trouver face à eux.

Plusieurs certitudes s'étaient imposées à lui lorsque Fro l'avait pris dans ses bras. Premièrement, il était mort ou était passé dans une autre dimension, même s'il ne savait comment. Il supposait que la victoire de Natsu et la prise de conscience de son autre lui avaient changé le cours de son histoire, par conséquent son propre passé avait été modifié, et il n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Premier mystère.

Ensuite, Shadow l'avait bel et bien quitté. Dans ce lieu paisible, une ombre maléfique ne semblait pas avoir sa place… Par conséquent, une question se posait naturellement : et lui, que faisait-il ici, lui qui avait fait souffrir un nombre incalculable de gens, qui avait tué plusieurs fois sans aucun remord ?

Cette dernière affirmation était fausse, cependant. Rogue avait bel et bien eu des remords, lorsque Shadow le laissait tranquille et qu'il le laissait libre de penser à la lueur des étoiles. Des pensées bien noires, par ailleurs…

Devant l'absence de réaction de Rogue, son ancien partenaire le tira par le col pour le relever sur ses pieds, grimaçant en le voyant désormais plus grand que lui.

\- C'était pas toi, ça, déclara-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sincère. C'était cette ombre, c'est ça ?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, il se souvenait n'avoir évoqué Shadow qu'une seule fois devant Sting, un soir qu'ils étaient tous deux proches du sommeil. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas relevé et il l'avait cru endormi, c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas poussé la réflexion plus loin.

\- Et pour Frosch, tu pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le pouvait, termina le fan de Natsu d'une voix éteinte, n'osant plus affronter le regard de son ami.

Lui aussi s'en était voulu de n'avoir pas pu la protéger, mais tout était arrivé si soudainement…

« Rappelle-moi de protéger Frosch… dans un an… ou elle sera tuée… »

Celui aux cheveux en partie décolorés baissa les yeux vers son Exceed qui pleurait contre la jambe de Sting, n'osant plus s'approcher. S'il était là et elle aussi, alors il avait l'espoir que cela signifiait qu'elle ne mourrait pas dans un futur proche.

Rogue tendit une main vers elle, hésitant, et elle profita de cette invitation pour sauter à son cou. Cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, serrant contre lui celle qui lui avait tant manqué, celle dont la disparition l'avait fait sombrer à un tel point que ses ténèbres avaient éteint une lumière si vive que presque rien n'avait pourtant pu faire vaciller jusque-là.

Alors même qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé cette sensation depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de s'en souvenir, le jeune homme sentit une larme couler le long de sa pommette.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis, son précieux Exceed toujours dans les bras, il se redressa, finissant enfin par oser diriger son attention vers Sting, avant de détourner le regard, ne pouvant se résoudre à soutenir celui du blond.

\- Je suis désolé, Sting, souffla-t-il, sachant bien que des excuses ne suffiraient jamais à pardonner un meurtre, si ce n'était un assassinat.

Sting posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme son ami, son frère, même.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux ma magie, demande, lui répondit-il juste, un sourire aux lèvres. Je préfère encore que tu manges ma lumière, c'est moins perturbant.

A ces mots, Rogue baissa la tête en serrant les dents.

\- Je sais bien que c'était pas toi ! répéta l'autre. Après tout, t'as pas autant de force !

\- Sting, tu ne sais vraiment pas rester sérieux, finit par soupirer le brun, en esquissant enfin un sourire.

\- Eh quoi, on est une équipe, non ? poursuivit le blond, armé de son enthousiasme contagieux.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre hocha finalement la tête, ému. Face à Natsu, il avait renié son passé tout entier, tout ce qu'il avait été, tout ceux qu'il avait aimés, il avait été jusqu'à se vanter d'avoir tué son meilleur ami dans sa quête du pouvoir et avait foulé du pied sa relation avec son Exceed. Et malgré tout ça, malgré toutes ses mauvaises actions, le sang et les larmes qu'il avait fait verser, Sting était là, il l'acceptait de nouveau, il le _pardonnait_.

Lector s'avança, un sourire en coin digne de son maître sur le visage.

\- Tu comptes nous faire attendre encore longtemps ? s'impatienta-t-il, fidèle portrait du Dragon Slayer qui lui était associé.

\- Attendre pour quoi ? lâcha le brun après de longue secondes de réflexion.

\- Pour continuer ! lança Sting sur le ton de l'évidence, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, tu viens ? reprit-il après avoir avancé de quelques pas. On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Soudain, Rogue regarda autour de lui, surpris. Le plus étrange ne fut pas le coucher de soleil flamboyant qui lui faisait face, ni même le vent qui soufflait agréablement, apportant des senteurs boisées et curieusement familières. Ce qui attira son attention fut un mouvement derrière lui.

Dans son dos, son ombre s'étendait sur le sol. C'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait de sa présence depuis son arrivée dans les plaines qui se transformaient doucement. Il l'étudia quelques secondes, sur ses gardes, mais rien ne se produisit. Tout ce qu'il remarqua fut qu'elle semblait sereine, comme une âme en paix. L'ombre avait retrouvé ce côté sécurisant qu'il avait tant apprécié chez Skiadrum étant enfant. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du mage.

\- Rogue, il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux ? lui demanda Frosch avec un air surpris.  
L'autre passa une main dans son dos, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver quoique ce soit pour faire obstacle à son mouvement. Apercevant les reflets d'une fontaine un peu plus loin, il s'en approcha, son environnement se métamorphosant à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans ce nouveau monde, son ombre toujours aussi calme sur les talons et accompagné de ses fidèles amis. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se pencha pour découvrir avec stupéfaction le visage de celui qu'il était en x791, environ au moment où Sting et lui étaient partis prêter main forte à Fairy Tail face à la menace que représentait alors Tartaros.

Rogue lança un regard d'incompréhension aux trois autres, et ce fut Sting qui lui donna la réponse à la question qu'il n'osait formuler, son légendaire sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tout le monde a droit à un nouveau départ, Rogue. Toi plus que quiconque.

Ce faisant, il tendit une main vers son ami pour l'entraîner à sa suite, dans l'ombre paisible d'un soleil se figeant dans sa lumière, promesse d'un avenir à même d'être recommencé.


End file.
